Nekō
Nekō (猫, Cat) is a cat with quite tremendous Spiritual pressure that is the 4th Seat of the 10th Division. He was found by Yōshoku Morimoto, who later becomes his Captain. Appearance As his name implies, Nekō is a cat. He has dark purple fur and eccentric patterns on his legs and ankles. He has pointed ears and wears a purple collar around his neck given to him by Yōshoku. His tail appears to be quite demonic, looking like a hand of a demon or something of similar shape. His eyes appear quite demonic as well. Personality Sly and quite lazy, Nekō tries his best to avoid work. Even as a Cat, his powers usually attract the attention of others. If it wasn't for Yōshoku saving his life he wouldn't even be in the Gotei. He shows respect to others usually giving everyone the title of -sama. He has shown to enjoy sake, especially Yōshoku's Ginseng sake. He does however strive to protect and wants to pay back Yoshoku for saving his life. Some say there's more to the fact that Nekō stays in the Gotei, probably because he wants to find a way to become human. Abilities *'Enhanced Speed'- Not relying on Shunpo, Nekō states to rely on his own outstanding speed. He can move as fast as his Captain, mainly due to his small stature. He has shown to jump pretty high as well. When running for a long time, he does however tire out mainly due to his reiatsu drying up quickly. Because of his size, in a few minutes he is recharged and ready to go. *'Poison excretion'- His demonic nature allows him to excrete a potent Poison from his claw like tail. It spreads fairly slow, but is hard to cleanse due to its demonic nature. Theirefore getting a fresh sample to create an antidote is pretty hard. Nekō does however have the ability to drain the poison by biting the targeted person(s). He often will comically poison them, causing them to freak and soon after drain the poison. He does this to people who annoy him. *'Enhanced Stamina and Acrobatics'- Quite agile and flexible, Nekō can move around the battlefield with ease. He has shown to use his small body to dodge fatal blows and outrun larger enemies. He has shown to always "land on his feet" when falling, something all cats are said to do. *'Ability to Talk'- For an unknown reason, Nekō has the ability to talk. Some wish he couldn't because he is sly and quite annoying. Members of the 10th Division have tied his mouth shut in order to keep him quiet, much to his dismay. He has also shown to use slang when talking. *'Vast Spiritual Power'- Storing tons of reiatsu within his small body, he has shown to have large amounts. His reiatsu has shown to be dark purple in color and similar to Kenpach Zaraki's reiatsu. His reiatsu takes the form of panthers behind him that flare about like fire. Yōshoku has stated that he dislikes Nekō's reiatsu but because of their bond puts up with it. Zanpakuto Nekō's Zanpakuto is called Matatabi (股旅, Silver vine, also called Catnip) and is sealed as a little stuffed mouse with two black eyes. Neko carries it in his mouth, by the tail. The release phrase, shikai, and bankai are all unknown. He states he loves to play with his Zanpakuto because of its endless catnip supply. Trivia * He is a Shinigami cat.... deal with it * I was inspired by the link on Hotaru Fujibayashi's page which let me find the cat picture for Neko.